God's Eye Group
God's Eye Group The God's Eye Group is a group of Stigma Bearers led by the Torch Curse bearer, Ene Lune. The group focuses on making a safe home for those who were born having one of the various stigmas and rejected by humanity. Having had no hope for living in peace with humans until Ryner Lute started taking a more active role in the war between the empires of Menoris. The God's Eye Group is at odds with Gastark due to them often going out and hunting stigma bearers and killing them to crystallize their stigmas. Involvement in Plot We first meet the a small faction of the God's Eye Group in Episode 19, where we meet Pueka, Lafra, and the children they are traveling with before they are attacked by Lir Orla, who killed Pueka, Lafra, and an unnamed child, before getting away with one crystallized stigma. Tiir shows up again with Ene in Chapter 6 Prologue II, where its revealed that Ene has been watching Ryner's future constantly, seeing that he is their chance to have a connection with the humans. Members * [[Ene Lune|'Ene Lune']]' '''Ene is a Torch Curse bearer with purple eyes and purple hair. Due to overuse of her abilities, she can no longer see. And like any Torch Curse bearer, her body has stopped aging, having awakened 10 years prior to her first appearance, making her about 23 years old. * [[Tiir Rumibul|'Tiir Rumibul']]' Tiir is a Lino Doue bearer with black eyes and black hair. Tiir has a hatred of humans because of how he and other stigma bearers have been rejected, suffered at the hands of, and been hunted and killed by humans. Tiir wishes to free Ryner from humans, thinking he is suffering because of it. * [[Unnamed Children|'''Unnamed Children]]' '''Two unnamed children that Tiir had carried in his arms as they fled from Lir Orla thanks to Ryner giving them a chance to get away. It is unknown what stigmas these children possessed. * [[Lafra|'Lafra']]' (Deceased) 'Lafra was a Ebra Crypt bearer with brown hair and eyes. He often peered into Ryner's dreams, feeling intense sadness for him. Lafra had let Tiir know where Ryner was at in order to bring him to their temporary lodging, seeing Ryner as a way for salvation for Ryner, himself, and all the God's Eye Group members. He was killed by Lir Orla when he pushed Pueka out of the way of Lir's attack, sacrificing himself. * [[Pueka|'Pueka']]' (Deceased) 'Pueka was an Alpha Stigma bearer with brown hair and eyes. Little was known about Pueka. She served the role as a cook and possible motherly figure for the children they were traveling with at the time. She was saved by Lafra during Lir's attack. Only to lose control of her Alpha Stigma when she saw his corpse. She was instantly killed by Lir Orla who used Spunquel to extract and crystallize her Alpha Stigma. * [[39 unnamed stigma bearers|'39 unnamed stigma bearers']]' (Deceased) '38 unnamed stigma bearers who appeared in Tiir's flashback in episode 19/20. They were killed by Lir Orla, Sui Orla, and Kuu Orla and likely were crystallized. This was Tiir's first known encounter with Gastark, where his hatred for them originated. Later on during episode 20, one of the nameless children that Tiir had with him was killed due to an explosion caused by Lir's lightning beast when it threw itself at Ryner's Kurenai in order to stop the attack. * [[Ryner Lute|'Ryner Lute']]' (Former) 'Ryner is the main character of the story, but will only go over his time with the group. Ryner was brought to the group's temporary lodging by Tiir, who found him at an inn located in Estabul thanks to Lafra's help. Ryner briefly fought with Luke Stokkart outside of the lodging. Due to this distraction, Lir was able to killed Lafra. Ryner and Lir quickly start fighting before the two notice the berserk Pueka, who Ryner tries to stop, only to be stopped by Lir, who proceeded to kill Pueka. After continuing their fight Ryner casts an izuchi at Lir, only for it to be dodged, only to be revealed that he purposely did this so it would hit Tiir who could absorb it. Ryner provided a distraction by not giving Lir the chance to follow Tiir and the children as they flee as Tiir says he will come back for Ryner, in which after that night Ryner returns to Roland with Ferris. Known Stigmas in Group * [[Torch Curse|'Torch Curse']]' The rarest of the stigmas, when it awakens the body of its bearer will stop growing. Only known to be possessed by Ene Lune, the leader of the God's Eye Group, Torch Curse gives its bearer the ability to see into the future. Overuse of this ability will lead to blindness. * [[Lino Doue|'''Lino Doue]]' '''Possessed by Tiir Rumibul, the seeming second in command member of the God's Eye Group. Lino Doue can hear what Tiir claims to be "God's Voice". This stigma gives the ability to absorb energy and humans, healing and giving more energy to their bearer. * [[Alpha Stigma|'Alpha Stigma']]' Formerly possessed by Pueka and Ryner Lute. The Alpha Stigma gives the ability to analyze and comprehend all magic they see. But upon strong negative emotions being felt, or being forced by a crystal, an Alpha Stigma bearer will rampage out of control. Pueka was killed having hers extracted, while Ryner's was stolen as well, but having survived and been replaced by Ryner's Tear Stigma. * [[Ebra Crypt|'''Ebra Crypt]]''' '''Formerly possessed by Lafra. Ebra Crypt gives the ability to peer into another person's dreams instead of having their own dreams. Little else was known about Ebra Crypt. Category:Stigma Bearer Category:Stigmas